


Choker

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: The Olympics are over, perhaps a little celebration was in order, Baekhyun did put on the choker for a reason after all.





	Choker

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is turning into a really fun ship to write
> 
> you can read this as a one shot or start from the beginning and get a story line

Kyungsoo pulled the collar of his shirt, the buttons popping open with ease, his eyes looking over the dark city from his hotel room. All their hard work over the past few weeks had finally come to conclusion tonight, they closed out the Olympics to the roaring of the world. He ran a hand over his growing buzz cut, he was going to miss the feeling of his hair like this. The beeping of the lock for his door pulled his attention away, eyes watching the reflection in the window as Baekhyun made his way into the room. This was becoming a normal occurrence, Baekhyun never gave the key to his room back and used it every night since.

"Not tired?" Baekhyun asked making his way into the room, now only a few feet behind him.

Kyungsoo turned around slowly, eyes raking over Baekhyun, who still had on his outfit from the show. His eyes landed on the choker around his neck. It was a last minute thing Baekhyun had put on, something he brought from his own wardrobe. When he had put it on, he had caught Kyungsoo's eyes in the mirror, giving a wink as he fastened the long thin string at the back to hold it in place.

"Take your shirt off." Kyungsoo said, leaning his back against the window. He watched Baekhyun smile as he started to do as he was told. Slim fingers started to pull at the choker. "No," Kyungsoo said, licking his lips, "Leave that on."

Baekhyun let his hands fall slowly, making sure his fingers drifted down his stomach, watching as Kyungsoo bit into his lip. He knew now what that look meant, and his body reacted to it. His stomach began to knot, his breathing started to quicken. How could he react this way without even being touched? He closed his eyes, he could feel the ghost of the touches he had had the previous nights, touches he now started to crave more and more. He knew what he was doing today when he put that choker on, he knew it would draw those dark eyes in his direction.

"What are you thinking about Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun opened his eyes, Kyungsoo was no longer near the window, but now standing close, so close. He could see the freckle on his lip, he decided nights ago it was his favorite on his entire body, and he had spent his time looking for them. Baekhyun cleared his throat, "That I want to kiss you."

Kyungsoo smiled, hooking a finger under the rim of the choker, bringing him closer. "Kiss me then."

Baekhyun didn't waste a moment, his hands coming up to hold Kyungsoo's cheeks and neck, bringing his lips hard to him. His tongue slid across Kyungsoo's lips, opening them with ease, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. He felt Kyungsoo's hands start to roam over his back, pulling him closer to him, the fabric of his shirt was rough against his bare skin. He pushed his tongue against Kyungsoo's, deepening the kiss as he walked them towards the window. His fingers started to pull at the buttons on Kyungsoo's shirt, he needed to feel his warm skin, he needed to taste it. He tossed the shirt to the floor, breaking the kiss and moving his lips down his sharp jaw to his neck. His hands moved around his chest and ribs, he knew Kyungsoo liked his ribs touched, so he dug his nails in, earning a deep moan. 

"Put your hands on the window." Kyungsoo said against Baekhyun's throat.

He did as he was told, he was really starting to like being told what to do. Kyungsoo kissed his way down Baekhyun's chest, stopping to pull each nipple into his mouth, each getting a soft bite before he made his way down. Kyungsoo placed his lips just below Baekhyun's navel, pulling the skin between his lips, biting down. He heard Baekhyun gasp, his hips moving into his lips. He bent down to his knees, pulling the buckle apart and pulling down Baekhyun's pants and underwear in one swift movement.

"Don't take your hands away from that window." He said, before taking Baekhyun into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling him into his mouth fully. He flattened his tongue against the underside of his shaft, one hand holding onto his hip, the other one snaking around to hold onto his ass.

"Kyung... fuck." Baekhyun's head fell back, he had to tell himself not to move his hands. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He wanted to run his hands over his buzzed hair, create a pace, pull him closer. He looked down as he saw Kyungsoo pull him out of his mouth, two of his fingers going into his mouth, dark eyes looking up at him. He was just about to beg him to continue when Kyungsoo pulled him back into his mouth, his now wet fingers finding their way behind him, playing in the spot he knew would be taken soon enough.

Kyungsoo nipped Baekhyun’s tip, making him curse again. Taking hold of hips, he let him fall from his mouth and pulled Baekhyun down to his knees. He could hear his fingers move down the window, was pleased that he still hadn't taken them away. He cupped his neck, bringing him back to his now swollen lips. He had wanted to move to the bed, but he didn't think he could make it that far. Leaning back, he watched as the lights of the city danced in Baekhyun's dark eyes. He kept his eyes on him as he began pulling his own pants off, springing free, he never wore underwear anymore. He shuffled on his knees, bringing them both to have the window at their side, making Baekhyun lean over onto his hands. The city lights lit up the faint freckles on Baekhyun's cheek. He leaned in to kiss the one by his eyebrow, then eased himself into Baekhyun. Both of them grunted at the new sensation, the need they both needed filled. Kyungsoo eyes as the thin, black strings that kept the choker in place moved over Baekhyun’s soft tan skin. He leaned over, taking one of the strings between his teeth, and tugged. Baekhyun's head came back with the motion, a soft laugh leaving his lips as they started to move together. He let the string go, watched as it danced with each thrust. He wanted to take this slower, he wanted to feel every motion, but his body had its own plans. His thrusts got needy, pushing hard into Baekhyun, nearly making him fall to his elbows, he began to slow.

"Yes, don't... don't stop please." Baekhyun panted, one hand coming back to hold onto Kyungsoo's arm, trying to make him move faster. "I need more, give me more Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo dug his fingers in, Baekhyun’s skin slick now with sweat, sweat that made his now dark hair stick to his neck. He missed the dark hair, he liked it against his light skin, liked how it made his dark eyes seem black. He shook out the thoughts and refocused on his movements, Baekhyun bounding back to hit each of his thrusts. Baekhyun dropped his hand back to the ground, no longer able to hold himself up properly with just one hand. He turned his head towards the window, watching their reflection, he let a moan out, watching how Kyungsoo moved in and out of him was enough to bring him to his brink. He called out Kyungsoo's name as he came, falling to his elbows, enjoying the way the carpet bit into his skin. He knew Kyungsoo was also close, he always dug his nails into his skin when he was, just like he was now.

"Fuck! Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo fell forward, body jerking into Baekhyun. He eased them both to the floor, facing out into the city.

Baekhyun turned his head, kissing Kyungsoo softly before speaking against his lips, "Should I wear chokers more often?"

Kyungsoo nodded, taking Baekhyun's lip between his teeth and giving a light bite. "I'll also take that body chain you had on a few months ago."

Beakhyun's eyes widened, "You saw that?"

"I notice a lot of things."

"That was before Taipei." He turned around to face him, "How long have you been watching me?"

Kyungsoo smiled, taking hold of Baekhyun's hand, bringing the thumb that had a freckle to his lips, "I've been wanting you for a long time."

Baekhyun didn't know what to say, so instead he leaned in, capturing his lips once again. remembering he had that body chain in his luggage back in his room. He would need to go get it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you both Aubrey and Katie for the feed back and much needed images!
> 
> comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
